


Cherry Red

by uselesslesbianvampire



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), Carmilla - J. Sheridan Le Fanu
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, NSFW, Sexytimes, Smut, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:09:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2800730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselesslesbianvampire/pseuds/uselesslesbianvampire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laura’s voice was not quite her own, but she held the vampire’s gaze as dark eyes flicked back to meet hers. Thoughts of how many steps it would take to reach the door faded away and instead Laura found herself thinking about how many inches still stood between Carmilla’s skin and her own, and why  on earth that particular matter hadn’t been remedied yet. The slight scrape of Carmilla’s fingernail distractedly tracing patterns beneath her sleeve was making it ridiculously hard for Laura to breath and then Carmilla’s tongue flicked out to wet her lips and Laura couldn’t understand why she had ever spent time thinking about anything but the way the colour of Carmilla’s lips made her taste cherries and whether her tongue would taste the same. And suddenly the thought of fangs scraping across her pulse point and sinking down into her carotid didn’t bother Laura half as much as the thought of never having figured out the answer to that question.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Red

**Author's Note:**

> Set at the end of ep.17, in an alternate universe where Danny doesn't barge in on their moment. Written as a gift to tumblr user go-fluff-a-duck, mostly so she can stop her incessant nagging for fang!fic.

‘No…’ Carmilla tilted her head, the corner of her mouth quirking into smirk as she dragged her eyes rather indecently along the length of Laura’s body, ‘ it’s definitely not that…’

Somewhere in her mind Laura understands that it’s a joke, but Carmilla’s voice has just gone down an octave and it’s suddenly very, incredibly _not_ important what she’s saying, but rather that she just _keeps saying things_ in _that_ voice and looking at Laura with _those_ eyes.  And Laura can feel her heartbeat in her throat and in her fingertips and in other places that she’s not too sure have anything to do with fear of being made vampire chum.

_Ok. That was new._

Laura swallowed, watching as Carmilla’s eyes followed the movement down the length of her neck, pupils blown. And the hunger in her eyes just about took Laura’s breath away, because while the girl may not have had a wealth of experience in the matter, even _she_ could recognize that the bloodlust came second to a far more innate desire.

_Oh._

Something shifted inside of her and suddenly the air was too thick and too heavy and Laura couldn’t remember if she texted Danny or not, but for the first time she found herself desperately hoping for the latter.

‘What, then?’

Laura’s voice was not quite her own, but she held the vampire’s gaze as dark eyes flicked back to meet hers. Thoughts of how many steps it would take to reach the door faded away and instead Laura found herself thinking about how many inches still stood between Carmilla’s skin and her own, and _why  on earth_ that particular matter hadn’t been remedied yet. The slight scrape of Carmilla’s fingernail distractedly tracing patterns beneath her sleeve was making it ridiculously hard for Laura to breath and then Carmilla’s tongue flicked out to wet her lips and Laura couldn’t understand why she had ever spent time thinking about anything but the way the colour of Carmilla’s lips made her taste cherries and whether her tongue would taste the same. And suddenly the thought of fangs scraping across her pulse point and sinking down into her carotid didn’t bother Laura half as much as the thought of never having figured out the answer to that question.

And it’s not like she even thinks about sex, or anything close really. The flush that creeps up to her collarbones isn’t caused by images flashing through her head of the two of them tangled up in each other, but instead the thought of ghosting her fingertips over perfectly innocent parts of Carmilla – her wrist, her cheek and her barely parted lips, still stained that infuriating shade of red which should remind her of blood but doesn’t.

Silence between spoken words had hung too long and too heavy but neither of the two could find enough air in their lungs to fill the space and so they held each other’s gaze and let it hang there, weighted with possibility and implication and the hundred other things their eyes were saying. For a moment it seemed as if neither of them would ever move, would ever be able to tear themselves from the other’s gaze, and then, wetting her lips, Carmilla spoke.

‘This isn’t something you want to do, cupcake…’ 

There was something in the vampire’s voice that should have scared her, something that spoke of past mistakes and denied urges and _danger_. Except that Laura wasn’t scared - wasn’t deterred in the slightest. If anything, Laura was annoyed. With all the people who thought they knew what was best for her, she didn’t expect her _vampire roommate_ to be one of them. And cupcake? What kind of person doesn’t use another person’s name _– ever_? And then Laura’s brow scrunched in annoyance and she opened her mouth to unleash hell upon the vampire when suddenly she was that much closer and Carmilla’s leg had slipped between her own and somehow she’d found her way to the very edge of the seat and everything she had wanted to say simply slipped away.

And Carmilla’s fingertips are still tracing patterns on her skin.

Laura’s not quite sure the vampire knows what she’s doing but Laura most certainly does and it might have been the proximity or the movement or a combination of any amount of factors that pulled Laura out of her seat and forward. Her knee lands squarely between her roommates thighs and then Laura ‘s mouth is hovering just centimetres above Carmilla’s and there’s no space between their bodies anymore and god, it was reckless and ill-thought out, and really Danny could walk in any second now but for some reason _she just didn’t care._

‘Laura.’ The word is forceful and Carmilla’s eyes widen as she takes in the total role reversal that’s just occurred.

‘What?’ It’s barely more than a breath but she’s not giving up just yet. Laura’s hands have moved to the vampire’s shoulders and Carmilla is being pushed down, down and then Laura’s knees are either side of her thighs and there’s hot breath on her neck and she’s squeezing her eyes tightly shut just to stay in control.

‘My name,’ she began, ‘is _Laura_ ,’ And then her hands weren’t on Carmilla’s shoulders anymore as she danced delicate fingertips slowly down the vampire’s sides, ‘not _cupcake_ ,’ and she punctuated her sentences with deliberate strokes of her thumbs in the hollow of Laura’s hips, and the swell of her inner thighs, ‘not _cutie_ ,’and those strokes worked closer and closer to where Carmilla really wanted them with every word and it took all her strength not to buck her hips into Laura as she spoke,  ‘not _honeybunch_ , or _sugarplum_ or anything else…. _Laura._ ’ Laura’s hands were dangerously high and as she let her own name roll off her tongue like chocolate she moved them higher yet and the vampire sat abruptly up, eliminating every inch of infuriating not-touching space until Laura’s entire body burned from Carmilla’s touch.

‘Laura.’ The word was whispered against Laura’s open mouth like a prayer and the world seemed to slow around them. And then hungry lips were touching hungry lips and there was a sharp intake of breath that might have come from both of them as they swallowed the unspoken words from each other’s lungs.

The world spun and somehow Laura was on her back and Carmilla’s hands were tugging the neckline of her dress down and dragging busy lips over the column of her throat. And then something sharp was scraping over her flesh and Carmilla was nipping at her skin and every soft bite was being soothed by a deliberate tongue and everything was white hot heat. And then for some reason it wasn’t, and Carmilla was crouching in the far corner, hands clamped so hard over her mouth that the knuckles had turned white.

It took a moment for Laura to realise what had happened, for the cold air to run over her skin and signify the absence of her roommate’s lips. Dazed, Laura pulled herself up, heavy lidded eyes falling upon Carmilla’s prone form in the corner. Laura was by her side in seconds, running her fingertips softly over the shaking lines of the vampire’s fingers as she tried to coax Carmilla’s hands away from her lips.

‘I told you, you don’t want this.’ Carmilla’s snapped, and although the words were smothered by her hands,  the sentiment still bore some bite.

 _You’re a child. You don’t know what you want._ _I don’t want you. I don’t want a child._

And then Laura was angry. She was angry at the words she’d heard from those cherry lips and at the ones born in her own head and at the ones that she’d been telling herself all her life.

 As it turns out, _angry_ is an excellent motivator for Laura Hollis.

‘Shut up.’

Carmilla’s eyes flew open.

‘You think that I don’t want this because I don’t know what I’m dealing with – but the thing is, _cutie_ , I do. I know that you’re some all powerful vampire and to be honest the whole plan for tonight was to capture you, not, well, you know – but somehow we ended up here and – don’t get me wrong, I’m very, very glad that we did and that you did – well, that – but if you’re going to end up killing me anyway I’d rather you get over this existential build-up of guilt and just fuck me first.’

Laura’s hands flew to her mouth as Carmilla’s dropped away from her own in shock.

‘I’m sorry.’ Laura muttered through interlocked fingers, taking two quick steps away from where Carmilla crouched in the corner.

Slowly, Carmilla uncurled her body and stood, closing the space that Laura had made and more, until she was just inches away.

‘You knew?’

Carmilla’s words were hesitant, and the curl of her lip as she spoke revealed two sharp points protruding from beneath her top lip. Laura’s eyes widened as she zeroed in on the fact that those were most definitely _fangs._

‘Holy Lugosi… you’re a vampire. You’re an honest-to-god vampire. Are those fangs? Those are fangs, those are actual, proper fangs that – what? Unsheath? Like a cat?’

Instinctively Laura reached up, not quite sure whether she intended to feel the pinch of the point in the pads of her thumbs, or simply to feel Carmilla’s skin once again beneath her own. Carmilla’s slender fingers encircled her wrists and held them where they rested,  Laura’s fingers just grazing the vampire’s jaw-line.     

‘You’re still here…’

Laura smiled, amused. The hard sounds were softened by the intrusion of the fangs and it somehow made them seem normal – less threatening than they were… _cute._

‘Of course I’m still here,’ Carmilla’s eyes were on her mouth again, and Laura’s grin stretched wider because what she saw there was not the uncontrollable hunger from earlier but something softer and sweeter and far less blood-suck threatening. ‘Can I…?’

Laura gestured towards those cherry-red lips, barely waiting for Carmilla’s whispered _‘yes’_ before smiling into a too-toothy kiss, brushing her lips over Carmilla’s once, twice, and then again – more forcefully as the vampire’s mouth opened to accommodate Laura’s lip between her own, and then her tongue as it swept over the sharp points of the fangs.

This time around there was no explosiveness, no white hot heat bursting from her chest. It was a slow burn, a spark that started in her lips and spread, creeping through her veins with a soft, humming warmth that made her toes tingle and curl on the cool floorboards. Laura hadn’t realised they were walking backwards until the backs of Laura’s thighs hit Carmilla’s mattress. She hadn’t realised that they’d been peeling off clothing either, until Carmilla’s hands were on her sides, thumbs just grazing the curves of her breasts and she was sucking dark bruises into the pale skin of the vampire’s chest.

The vampire’s head fell back, shaky gasps rattling out of her chest as she smoothed her hands up Laura’s back, short nails scraping against too-sensitive skin. Laura lips stilled over Carmilla’s sternum as she arched into her touch and whimpered quietly into the vampire’s chest. Fingers raking over the fine hair at the nape of Laura’s neck, Carmilla cupped Laura’s face and guided her lips back to the vampire’s own, pressing soft kisses to the corners of Laura’s mouth and hiding her somewhat uncharacteristic grin in Laura’s neck. And then, still smothering her smile in peppered kisses along the line of her roommates jaw, Carmilla was wrapping lean legs around Laura’s hips and they were spinning and falling and landing with a dull thud and clashing of knees and elbows and bare flesh as they tumbled onto the cold floor. Pulling the pillow and blanket off of the bed, Carmilla bit back a laugh as Laura bunched up her face in discomfort, rubbing at her elbow. Strong arms wrapped around Laura’s waist, pulling the girl flush against Carmilla’s bare skin as she slid the items beneath the two of them. Falling back onto the pillow, Laura smiled into slow, deep kisses and then all of a sudden there were strong hands wrapping around her calves and Carmilla’s mouth was on her and she couldn’t fight the giggles which bubbled up, or the sighs which followed close after. Laura twisted her hands in Carmilla’s hands as those sighs turned into keening moans and barely formed sentences strung together with words like _‘please’_ and _‘yes’_ and _‘don’t you dare stop’_ until finally Laura fell apart in the most divine fashion with a broken, gasping sob of the vampire’s name.

They fell into each-other - again, and again, and again and the hours felt endless. Carmilla ignored the past and Laura ignored the future and they both ignored the sound of Laura’s phone as it reminded them of their present.

And when Danny finally broke the door down the next morning, Laura greeted her with lips stained that infuriating red and the taste of cherries on her tongue.

Carmilla hid behind the door.


End file.
